degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150206231101
Appreciation for my ultimate favorite Legend Of Korra ships ' '(because damn they mean so much) -SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THOSE PLANNING TO WATCH / NOT CAUGHT UP Bolin / Opal - These two are too cute. I think their relationship was realistic, natural and I feel as if they fit each other perfectly, like pieces in a puzzle. One of the things I love most about this ship is, for example, when Opal rejected Bolin's apology for siding with Kuvira and the rest of the Earth Empire. She stood her ground completely, and put her beliefs & love for her family before her relationship. That is so important, and it didn't phase my love for these two one bit because it's a surefire sign that this isn't a possessive, OOC relationship, therefore proving it's a healthy one. I absolutely love these two and I'm so happy they were practically endgame! Mako / Korra - I'm going to be honest here; my love for them...declined in Book 4. They were once my OTP of the entire show, even after they broke up for the final time. But eventually, there came the moment that I realized they were probably never going to get back together. It hurt, yeah, but I think it would hurt more if I kept getting myself amped for a Makorra endgame. Regardless, I will always have a special part of my heart set aside for these two. Even if their relationship wasn't the healthiest, they still had major amounts of chemistry and they worked wonderfully as a team. Not to mention, they were so sweet and adorable at times. Kai / Jinora - These two are SO. CUTE. The parallels they share with Kataang absolutely warms my heart. They are the epitome of innocent, young love. It's practically impossible to not love these two together. Varrick / Zhu Li - MY BABIES. I've loved them since the very beginning, and I was estatic when I realized they were slowly becoming less & less of a background pairing and were transitioning into a potential romantic one. Zhu Li's secret crush on Varrick was the cutest thing, and Varrick's obliviousness to it was hilarious and quite entertaining. However, it was so wonderful to know that Zhu Li's feelings were requited all along when Varrick finally proposed to her and they got married. I AM SO GLAD THEY DID THE ULTIMATE THING!! Korra / Asami - Ummm...oops? I didn't mean to make these two my OTP of The Legend Of Korra, but then stuff kinda happened. I am total trash. I started to get into the idea of them around Book 4, when I noticed that ship was getting popular and I was losing faith in Makorra. "Wow, two girls dated the same guy. Not this BS again. They should just date each other." is a GREAT concept; something I've never been seen done before. I'll admit, that I'm not normally a fan of F/F pairings due to how they've never been represented right in the media, at least, from what I've watched. I didn't have a single F/F OTP...until these two came along. Korra and Asami, and the story they tell is absolutely beautiful. These two women could've easily been ~''LOVE RIVALS''~ and nothing more for the entirety of The Legend Of Korra series. It's shameful how many shows I can think of that would make Mako & Korra the total power couple and, not to mention, the ENDGAME couple of the show and leave Asami in the dark forever. But no, The Legend Of Korra chose to break those boundaries and demolish the stereotypical love triangle trope. What Korra & Asami did, was become amazing friends over the course of the series. They had a rocky start due to their shared romantic interest in Mako, but like Korra stated in the beginning of Book 3, they never let that come between them. After Mako and Korra broke up, Korra didn't grieve over her relationship's end at all, it seems. She decided for herself that okay, what she had with Mako was over, and that they were better off as friends. That is so important. And want to know what's even more important? Korra chose to move on and spend more time with Asami, a girl she had previously taken for granted. And boy, am I glad that Korra chose Asami over anyone else. They both work so amazingly together; as friends, as battle partners, and later, as lovers. I love how their relationship really took its time, and never rushed itself. Kindness & healing were two huge factors in how this relationship developed, and it is arguably the most healthy ship on the entire show. Just think about it; they are two awesome ladies who were confident enough to walk away from their wrong relationships and wait for the right one, never letting anything turn into a girl fight like most love triangle begin & end up as. They found in each other what they both dearly needed in times of hardship; love & understanding. Korrasami's ending made so much sense for the end of the show; for the finale in a book titled Balance. It perfectly demonstrated why these two are perfect for each other. They balance each other out more than any other relationship on LOK. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that. I got really teary-eyed while writing the Korrasami part bye everyone